


Qué suerte tenerte (como ángel guardián)

by Alphecca



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Danny has Healing Powers, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Music, Malia Waincroft Lives, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Episode: s02e23 Ua Hala (Death In the Family), Post-Season/Series 02, Randomness, Team as Family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphecca/pseuds/Alphecca
Summary: Chin le había pedido ayuda. Chin Ho Kelly le había pedido ayuda. Con un portal en medio de su apartamento, con su esposa desangrándose en sus brazos y llamándolo con el tono de un hombre desesperado, Chin había suplicado sin decir más que su nombre.
Relationships: Chin Ho Kelly/Malia Waincroft, Danny "Danno" Williams & Grace Williams, Five-0 Team - Relationship, Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Qué suerte tenerte (como ángel guardián)

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía toda la intención de seguir con el universo de fantasía que empecé hace (mucho) tiempo, pero la historia tomó un rumbo distinto. No tiene mucho sentido pero bueno, quería escribir de superpoderes, Danny y Chin. Y quería salvar a Malia. Especialmente quería salvar a Malia. El título viene de una canción, porque no tenía ninguno.

Grace estaba jugando con la cadena que estaba alrededor de su muñeca. No era un fenómeno extraño, una ocurrencia insólita, y aún así Danny sabía que Grace quería decir algo. Que tenía algo que la preocupaba rondando en su mente. Se sentó en sillón, apoyando su brazo en el respaldo donde estaba apoyada su hija, y esperó. No se consideraba así mismo como un hombre paciente pero la paternidad le había enseñado que era capaz de absorber la quietud todo el tiempo que fuese necesario si eso era lo que Grace necesitaba. Si era completamente honesto, sin embargo, tenía que decir que sus hermanos habían sido sus primeros maestros en ese sentido. Los dos menores siempre habían sido un dolor en el culo.

Grace mantuvo su atención en la cadena, sus dedos recorriendo el cordel de plata distraídamente.

—Mamá dice que me va a gustar Las Vegas —dijo Grace en voz baja, tras otro instante de vacilación. Era la primera vez, desde que habían llegado a su departamento, que ella hablaba sobre ello. Danny había intentado no abrumarla con ese tema después de su breve conversación de la tarde—. Pero creo que ella no quiere que mis poderes sigan creciendo.

Danny sintió que su estómago se hundía. Rachel siempre había resentido la herencia, el hecho que él le hubiese pasado a Grace su... Don. Poder. Habilidad. Danny se había negado toda la vida a tomarlo como un «superpoder» pese a que ese era justamente el significado que aplicaba en la mayoría de los casos.

—Monito, lo que puedes hacer...

—... es parte de mí —terminó ella por él. Eran las palabras que recitaban en su familia, las palabras que Eddie Williams grabó a fuego en sus pensamientos, palabras que se hundieron en sus huesos como verdad irrefutable. Lo que ellos podían hacer, lo que hacían, era parte de ellos. Una parte fundamental. Les gustara o no—. Ya lo sé, Danno. Es solo... ¿por qué mami no lo entiende?

La pregunta se sintió como un puñal.

Danny quería decirle que Rachel odiaba sus poderes pero, honestamente, él suponía que su odio hacia lo _extraordinario_ estaba influido en su madre que en otra cosa. Amanda Savage tenía un encanto abrasador —para todos menos para él, desde luego— y Danny pensaba que no podía ser otra cosa que un remanente, un don que existió durante generaciones y se fue diluyendo con sangre mezclada. Rachel siempre se había negado a considerar que su habilidad con las palabras —su habilidad para manipular las cosas venía claramente del lado de Amanda— tenía la misma raíz. En las familias no era raro que ocurriera, que todos tuvieran versiones diferentes de la misma habilidad, que cada uno expresara lo que podía hacer de una manera única a pesar de que en general estaban todos agrupados bajo la misma premisa. Pero Grace, aunque quizá tenía el lado de Rachel, había heredado también el don de Danny y el don de Danny, el de su familia, no era sutil.

No era para nada sutil.

—Lo que puedes hacer es maravilloso, Monito —dijo Danny—. Puedes hacer crecer las flores, puedes hacer que el señor Hoppy se sienta bien, puedes saber cuando alguien está lastimado... Y mientras más aprendas más cosas increíbles podrás hacer.

Grace esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. —Lo sé, Danno. Aunque no soy tan buena como tú o mis tíos.

Danny le dio un beso en la frente, suavizando el gesto mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

—Es increíble que puedas hacer tantas cosas como puedes hacer —insistió. Él, a los nueve años, había sido un caos ambulante—. Y puede que tu mamá de verdad piense que Las Vegas será un buen lugar. Pero eso no cambia mi decisión. ¿No me dijiste que querías quedarte aquí?

Grace asintió. —Sí.

Lamentablemente, tenía la sensación que Grace no estaba muy lejos de la conclusión a la que había llegado. Las Vegas era una ciudad, un mundo en un mundo de pavimento. Grace, igual que él, había tenido una suerte de aumento en su energía desde que se había mudado a Hawái. Danny sabía por qué. Sus poderes resonaban con la energía natural por lo que las limitaciones que habían tenido en un mundo de cemento parecían haberse suavizado en medio del clima tropical. Infestado de piñas y todo, Hawái rebosaba de energía y Danny se sentía... _pleno_. Recargado.

Que era algo que, obviamente, no le había dicho a Steve McGarrett.

Danny sonrió.

—Muy bien, entonces. Hablaré con tu mamá de esto, ¿sí? —Grace lo miró por un largo momento, los ojos grandes y preocupados, y asintió. Danny se prometió que hablaría seriamente con Rachel—. ¿Quieres elegir una película? Sé que no deberíamos quedarnos hasta muy tarde, pero ya que no tienes escuela mañana...

—¡ _Lilo y Stich_!

Danny se rio. No esperaba algo diferente. —Muy bien... Voy a preparar palomitas para acompañar.

Grace miró su teléfono, que había quedado abandonado en la otra esquina del sillón. —¿Quieres que me fije si el tío Steve dejó un mensaje?

Danny hizo una pausa. Steve le había dicho que Joe lo iba a llevar a ver a «Shelbourne», ahora que ya había logrado atrapar a Wo Fat y despejado la mayoría de los problemas que habían caído sobre sus cabezas en los últimos dos años, y tan ansioso como estaba por tener respuestas después de tanto tiempo lleno de falsas desviaciones, sabía que necesitaba darle espacio. Steve le había probado, además, que lo escuchaba. Había hablado con él en lugar de dejarle una estúpida nota diciendo que se marcharía.

—No —dijo, con suavidad—. Le envié un mensaje diciéndole que avisara si tenía algún inconveniente.

McGarrett sabía que Chin podía llevarlos con él en un parpadeo. O dos, dependiendo de la situación.

Hubo un desplazamiento en el aire, una chispa desgarrando el silencio, y Danny se tensó. Las alarmas en su cabeza se dispararon incluso antes de registrar que Chin no había cruzado el portal que había abierto en el living de su apartamento. Chin Ho Kelly no solía moverse usando portales —le gustaban demasiado las motocicletas y el proceso requería más concentración de la que él quería dedicarle— salvo cuando era estrictamente necesario (como para salvar a un SEAL que creía que, por estar en la cima de la condición humana, pensaba que era invencible o cuando Danny le decía que un barco sospechoso se estaba alejando y no podían solo saltar hacia la borda debido a la distancia o cuando Kono tenía un aprieto muy grave por... Bueno, en general un 65% de los casos de Five-0). Pero nunca, nunca, _nunca_ había abierto un portal en su departamento. Danny sabía que una de las razones por la que lo habían acusado de robar el dinero fue justamente su habilidad y Chin rara vez la usaba _fuera_ de los casos.

—¡Danny!

—¡A la habitación, Grace! Toma mi teléfono y llama a tu mamá.

La puerta de la habitación tronó en sus oídos. Como un disparo.

Danny perdió la noción del espacio y tiempo mientras cruzaba el portal abierto. Las primeras veces se había sentido surrealista, pero no tenía tiempo en detenerse en lo acostumbrado que estaba a moverse a través de agujeros en el espacio. Sus ojos se enfocaron en el cuerpo de Malia —el cuerpo semi consiente de Malia, la sangre en los brazos de Chin. La _sangre_ de Malia en los en los brazos de Chin.

Los ojos de su amigo, frenéticos como nunca los había visto, buscaron los suyos a través de la habitación. — _Danny_.

Estaba junto a ellos al instante. Danny había podido bloquear la visión de los ojos de Grace, lo que era el más puro alivio, pero no tenía tiempo que perder. Era claro, a primera vista, que las cosas pintaban mal —muy, muy, _muy_ mal— para Malia.

—Déjala en el suelo —ordenó. Mantuvo sus ojos en Malia, buscando la herida mientras se quitaba la cadena plateada de su muñeca y la arrojaba lejos—. No la toques. No me toques tampoco.

Chin dejó a Malia en el suelo de su casa (Jesús, estaban en su casa) con delicadeza. Las manos le temblaban.

Danny enredó sus dedos en la muñeca de Malia y cerró los ojos, concentrándose.

La energía de Malia iba en picada, agotándose con su cuerpo luchando mientras respiraba, mientras luchaba para mantener los ojos abiertos pero Danny sabía qué hacer. La curación era un don increíblemente útil en el trabajo de la policía. Habia probado ser útil muchas veces —incluso aunque había sido una noción desgarradora más de una vez cuando él había llegado tarde, tarde, tarde— y estaba probando ser más que terriblemente útil desde que Danny había llegado a Five-0. Cuando tu compañero en el equipo era también un SEAL con poca consideración por el peligro, la curación era una buena habilidad para tener en su arsenal. Incluso en pequeñas cantidades. Chin no era el único que se había sentido forzado a recurrir a su don más de lo que le gustaría.

Aunque la última vez que Danny había tratado de salvar a alguien al borde de la muerte...

—Tengo que ir por Kono —dijo Chin, agitado, temblando, corriendo por pura adrenalina. Danny despegó sus ojos de Malia por un momento, obligándose a respirar profundamente mientras empujaba un poco más de energía por el hilo invisble que los unía. Agradeció a Chin que hubiese cortado su tren de pensamiento—. Le dije a Adam que... Él prometió ir por ella, pero _tengo_ que ir por Kono. Y Malia-

Danny no tenía _idea_ de lo que estaba pasando.

—Asegúrate que venga una ambulancia —dijo, a través de sus dientes apretados. Malia estaba precipitándose, alejándose, al filo del abismo, y Danny podía ser lo suficientemente fuerte para sostenerla, pero si seguía dándole energía a ella para sanarla, entonces él se iba a quedar sin nada y entonces... otra vez...—. La mantendré estable hasta que lleguen pero no... No podré...

El rostro de Chin se descompuso como si, súbitamente, repentinamente, cayera en cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, de lo que Danny estaba diciendo. Cada miembro en el equipo conocían los dones del resto —ninguna de las habilidades eran discutidas en el público general pero figuraban en los expedientes— pero ellos nunca le habían pedido que _actuara._ Danny siempre se había ofrecido primero.

Chin lo miró con una expresión indescifrable. —Danny...

—Ve a buscar a Kono. —Danny no tenía idea qué le había pasado a Kono pero si Chin decía que tenía que ir a buscarla, entonces tenía que ser algo malo. _Casi tan malo como Malia desangrándose en sus brazos_. Joe había elegido ese día para llevarse a Steve... por supuesto que iba a ser un mal día—. Ve a buscar a Kono, pero primero llama a la ambulancia, ¿de acuerdo? Llama a la ambulancia y que vengan a buscarla. No cierres el portal a mi casa. Gracie está del otro lado.

* * *

Danny se había enterado que iba a ser padre ese mismo día, se había enterado que iba a ser padre y a su compañera le dispararon y él no podía darle suficiente energía para hacerle abrir los ojos.

Grace. 

Grace. 

Grace.

* * *

— _No la toques, no la toques todavía. Ni a él tampoco._

Quien fuese esa persona, era inteligente.

— _Tiene que soltarla, detective. Ya está estable. Tenemos que llevarla al hospital._

 _—Tenemos que llevarlos_ a los dos _al hospital._

_—Mi hija..._

_—Obedece a los médicos, Danny... Está bien. Me quedaré con ella, Danny. Adam y yo nos quedaremos con ella... Chin._

_—Sí. Sí, Danny, no te preocupes, ¿está bien? Todo estará bien. Gracias, Danny. Gracias._

_—¿Danno...?_

* * *

Danny abrió los ojos en lo que se sintió como una eternidad _después_. Fue una sorpresa, y a la vez, una decepción —una decepción que no quería contemplar siquiera— darse cuenta que Steve no estaba sentado a su lado en la habitación del hospital en la que lo habían dejado. Porque, por supuesto, que Steve no estaba. Joe se lo había llevado a buscar a «Shelbourne». McGarrett estaba felizmente ajeno a lo que...

¿Qué _demonios_ había pasado?

Quien estaba a su lado, sin embargo, era Kono.

Danny se dio cuenta que tenía un aspecto un poco áspero —parecía que la habían golpeado, que había tenido algún tipo de pelea— pero su energía era estable y constante.

Danny se sentía muy cansado. Le pesaban los párpados.

—Oye.

Kono, que tenía el sueño sorprendentemente ligero, se movió en el asiento por un minuto. Luego levantó el rostro. La mirada en sus ojos era un poco salvaje también. No muy diferente a la que Danny había visto en sus ojos después de un caso particularmente agotador.

—Bienvenido, bello durmiente —susurró ella, antes que Danny encontrara fuerzas para hablar de nuevo. Le iba a costar un momento encontrar _fuerzas_ para moverse si no comía algo o dormía por más tiempo—. ¿Quieres agua? ¿Necesitas algo?

Kono le ayudó a tomar un poco de agua, con sumo cuidado, pero Danny, en realidad, tenía un par de preguntas en la cabeza que no lo iban a dejar en paz si volvía a dormirse.

—Le salvaste la vida a Malia —dijo Kono, súbitamente, antes que Danny pudiera decir algo más—. Le salvaste la vida a Malia y posiblemente salvaste el corazón de mi primo. No tienes idea, Danny. Fue... No tenías que hacerlo.

—Sí tenía —respondió. Su voz sonaba algo pastosa—. Fue... Chin. Él me...

Chin le había pedido ayuda. Chin Ho Kelly le había pedido ayuda. Con ese portal en medio de su apartamento, con su esposa desangrándose en sus brazos y llamándolo con el tono de un hombre desesperado, Chin había suplicado sin decir más que su nombre.

Los ojos de Kono brillaban. —Gracias.

No sabía exactamente qué hacer con toda la emoción que estaba pintada en la cara de Kono. Había agradecimiento, sí, pero estaba mezclado con una miríada de emociones más que Danny simplemente no podía lidiar con nada de eso. Preguntó por lo más importante. —¿Grace? ¿Están todos...? ¿Qué te pasó?

Kono hizo una mueca. Su expresión cayó. —Lo siento. Tu ex-esposa vino y se la llevó. Quisimos convencerla que esperara a que despiertes... Grace tuvo una reacción fuerte después que... bueno, después. Pensamos que sería bueno que te viera recuperarte. Mi historia queda pendiente para más tarde, ¿sí? Estoy bien.

Danny cerró los ojos por un momento. Se alegraba que Grace hubiese estado en su habitación y no hubiese visto a Malia. Y si bien odiaba haber hecho que se preocupase, no podía arrepentirse de lo que había hecho.

Malia estaba viva. Eso era _bueno_.

—¿Y Chin?

—Está un poco... Está un poco sacudido —admitió Kono, tras un instante—. Creo que cuando te pidió... creo que fue contigo porque pensaba que eras el único que podía salvar a Malia... Ella había perdido mucha sangre con el disparo... Y no pensó. Bueno, no pensó que arriesgarías tu vida para salvarla. Se siente culpable.

Danny la miró fijamente. —¿Culpable?

Kono puso los ojos en blanco. —Le donaste la mitad de tu energía. O más... Es difícil de decir, según tu médico, (por cierto, no me dijiste que tu médico se llama _Teddy_ , Danny). Y tuviste cuidado de no tomar nada de la suya ni mucho de los alrededores o de las personas. Sabemos que podrías haberle dado menos que eso, lo suficiente para que ella pudiera llegar a Emergencias y los doctores se encargarían del resto, pero fuiste más allá de eso. Chin sabe eso.

Danny quería decirle que no había sido pura generosidad. Era que la vida de Malia había estado pendiendo de un hilo y Danny no quería otro nombre a la lista de personas que no había podido salvar. No cuando, antes, había llegado tarde a los momentos importantes. No cuando Chin y ella habían empezado a vivir juntos después de todo ese tiempo en el limbo, perdidos y desencantados. No cuando aún no se había cumplido el año de la boda y Danny quería, quería darles más que ese pequeño efímero momento de felicidad. No cuando Chin ido a buscarlo, frenético y desesperado, y la vida de Malia se estaba escurriendo entre sus dedos y Danny _debería poder_ salvarla.

Únicamente no había calculado la cantidad de energía que había estado manejando.

—No fue nada —dijo, sus palabras se arrastraron por su lengua. No estaba seguro si Kono podía entender lo que decía—. Tengo que hablar con Grace.

Kono se acercó para tocar su brazo pero Danny retrocedió instintivamente. Nunca era bueno que la gente lo tocara cuando estaba en un bajo nivel de energía. Notó que la cadena de plata estaba de nuevo alrededor de su muñeca y fue un alivio ver que la cara de Kono no había reflejado el rechazo.

Era reconfortante.

—Sí que fue. Tal vez no lo creas pero conocemos lo que es ser un sanador, sabemos lo que hacen y sabemos lo que cuesta. Chin sabe que te puso en un lugar muy difícil, Danny. No creas que no lo sabe.

Claro que era un lugar difícil. Danny había tenido _éxito_ y todos podrían dejar el incidente en sus espaldas pero si, por alguna razón, no hubiera podido salvar a Malia, Chin bien podría haber odiado su existencia para siempre. Esa era otra de las múltiples razones por las que Danny no hablaba de su don en público, no lo compartía con muchas personas y dejaba que las personas pensasen que solo él podía curarse a sí mismo. Otra de las razones por la que su madre les había enseñado en qué punto tenían que cortar el hilo, si ellos no podían salvar a alguien. Era una decisión espantosa. Era una de las razones por la que estaba agradecido con Steve, quien apenas lo convirtió en su compañero, lo separó a un lado y le dijo: «El cómo usas tu don es tu decisión».

—Lo que necesitas es descansar. Hablarás con Grace cuando puedas hacerte entender, ¿de acuerdo? Descansa un poco más.

—¿Hay algo de Steve?

_Más te vale no meterte en problemas como la última vez, McGarrett, porque esta vez no voy a poder ir a ayudarte enseguida._

—Dejó un mensaje en tu buzón —replicó Kono—. Te dejaré escucharlo si me prometes que vas a descansar un poco más.

* * *

_Lo que Danny podía hacer no se limitaba a sanar las heridas._

_Una vez, mientras todavía las cosas entre ellos estaban bien y podían hablarse el uno al otro en lugar de gritar, Rachel le había preguntado cómo se sentía ese don. Danny no tenía una buena forma de graficarlo así que usaba una explicación típica. Si tocaba a una persona, él podía sentir su _vitalidad_ como si se tratara de algo tangible. Una parte de su piel, incluso. Era... un tipo de energía en particular. Algunos le llamaban chi. O chacra. O fuerza vital. Danny podía manejarla. Llamarla para que viniera a él. Concentrarla en un punto, aumentarla. Difuminarla._

_Podía apagarla._

_Pero nunca encenderla._

_No funcionaba solo con personas. Plantas, animales... Todo lo que tuviera energía natural._

_Clara Williams les había enseñado, a sus hermanos y a él, desde muy pequeños que sus dones tenían doble filo. Y por eso les había conseguido las cadenas de plata, las cadenas que se transformaron en una suerte de clave a tierra, que les ayudaron a mantener el enfoque. No solo sus dones implicaban riesgos, claro, sino todos los dones. Todos los dones tenían algo negativo. Grace podía hacer crecer las flores pero ella usaba su propia energía para hacerlo, por lo que se agotaba rápidamente si lo hacía por mucho tiempo. Podía absorber energía natural para reponerse, sí, pero era un proceso lento. La absorción implicaba mucha concentración en la niñez. Danny podía sanar porque usaba su energía pero, igual que Grace, necesitaba recargarse si lo hacía. Y Danny también podía hacer mucho, mucho daño._

* * *

Steve McGarrett estaba a su lado la siguiente vez que él abrió los ojos. Que no era, exactamente una sorpresa. Pero que se sentía como una. ¿Cuánto tiempo…?

—Tu Danno está bien, Gracie —Danny lo escuchó decir entre susurros, lejos y cerca a la vez. El nombre de Grace lo empujó a mirar en dirección a Steve y vio que una esquina de la boca de Steve se alzaba como si esa fuera exactamente la reacción que había estado esperando de su parte—. Te prometo que sí. Además, creo que puedes hablar con él ahora.

Steve se levantó de su asiento y apoyó el teléfono en su oído, con la mirada firme en la cara de Danny y el gesto cansado de una historia silente que pesaba toneladas. Danny decidió que se guardaría las preguntas y cerró los ojos mientras se concentraba en la voz al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola, monito. 

* * *

_Una vez, Grace —su mejor amiga, no su hija— le preguntó por qué había elegido la policía en lugar de la medicina. («No llegarías después de que pasó algo sino que estarías allí mientras pasa. Y te gusta ayudar a la gente»). Danny le contó que a los nueve años había esposado a su hermanito menor a la jaula de los monos en el zoológico porque había causado problemas y lo cansado que se sentía después que sanaba a alguien más. No le contó que, cuando tenía catorce años, había fallado en salvar a su amigo que se estaba ahogando por llegar un poco demasiado tarde._

_(Lo más irónico de todo el asunto era que no fue la única vez. Todas las veces que... todas las veces que lo necesitó de verdad, su don no había sido suficiente._

_Qué suerte, ¿verdad?)_

_—Eras un policía desde la cuna, entonces._

_Que era cierto, la verdad. Danny quería ayudar a las personas. Quería ayudar a las personas y estaba completamente aterrado de la posibilidad de hacerles daño, de perderlos. De sentir cómo se escurrían a través de sus dedos. Stella se había dedicado a la enfermería, además, y ella era mucho mejor controlándose de lo que él había sido jamás. Y era mucho, mucho más fuerte._

* * *

—Puedes dejar de mirarme así, Steven —dijo—. Ya te dije que no pasó nada.

—Dices eso ahora pero Kono dice que estuviste durmiendo durante un día entero antes que yo llegara, Danny. Un día. ¿Cuánto es eso en tus estándares? No te olvides que pasaste semanas en mi casa. _Conozco_ tus patrones. —Steve le lanzó una larga mirada desde el asiento del conductor—. ¿Quieres explicarme que fue todo eso?

—Frank Delano...

—Ya sé lo que pasa con Delano —lo interrumpió Steve bruscamente, feroz. Siempre tenía ese filo ardiente cuando alguien en su equipo estaba herido, cuando alguien que él apreciaba había sufrido—. Sé lo que hizo, sé que fue a por Malia y por Kono para torturar a Chin. Sé que es a quien tenemos que buscar ahora. Pero no estoy hablando de eso. ¿Usar tu poder hasta que tengas que reponer tu energía por días, Danny? Eso no suena como tú.

—Gracias por hablar con Rachel sobre eso.

Steve soltó un suspiro. —Chin insistió. Dijo que no quería complicar más la situación con Rachel ahora que decidiste ir por el juicio. Eso no es lo que pregunté.

Danny no quería pensar en eso. No quería pensar en que, quizá, había sumado otra cosa a la lista de objeciones que Rachel tenía contra él; otro asterisco más en sus fallas y en lo imposible que era. Se giró en el asiento, manteniendo sus ojos en el paisaje.

Steve no tenía otra cosa que hacer que mirar al frente. Como se suponía que debía hacer cada vez que estaba en el auto. Pero claro, sus sentidos siempre eran tan estúpidamente agudos y afilados que poco le importaba.

—Malia me necesitaba.

—Sí. —No se giró para mirar a Steve pero sentía el peso de su mirada de todas formas—. Pero conoces tus límites, Danny. Tú siempre me estás hablando de no tomar riesgos innecesarios. Siempre me dices que debes tener cuidado en el trabajo. Por Grace. Nunca eres tan... No con _esto_. ¿Qué fue?

Danny inhaló. Exhaló. —No uso siempre la curación con otras personas cuando están tan... que están muy lejos, estoy un poco oxidado.

—¿Lejos?

Danny dio un respingo involuntario. —Sabes que no puedo traer a la gente una vez que... No _puedo_. Una vez que ya no hay chispa en ellos, ya no queda nada. Y no quería que Malia muriera desangrada en mis brazos, no quería que eso le pasara, no quería que pasara otra vez. Tal vez usé demasiada energía en eso pero ella se va a salvar, ¿cuál es el problema?

—¿Otra vez?

Danny se giró bruscamente. —¿Qué?

—Dijiste «otra vez» —Steve lo estaba mirando atentamente ahora, intensamente. Perspicaz. Danny apretó los labios—. No querías que pasara _otra vez_.

—No quería que pasara.

—Otra vez —Era el tono que usaba Steve cuando algo le había llamado la atención pero que, de momento, no tenía el tiempo o la paciencia suficiente para cavar en profundidad—. Pero, en serio, Danny. Si querías hacerme volver rápido no era necesario que te tomaras tantas molestias.

Soltó un bufido. Igualmente, magnánimo como siempre, Steve le había dado un tema en el cual concentrarse. —En tu último mensaje dijiste que ibas a traer a «Shelbourne» contigo.

Danny vio que los nudillos de Steve se tensaban en el volante. Le dio una mirada fugaz, severa que transmitía exactamente su silencioso « _sé lo que estás haciendo ahora, eso solo me hace más curioso_ ».

Oh-oh.

—Lo hice.

Eso no era críptico ni nada. —¿Dónde está?

—En mi casa —El tono de Steve estaba cuidadosamente en blanco, todo el calor de la conversación anterior se había congelado—. Con Catherine.

 _Ajá_.

Eso no era todo.

—¿Y por qué «Shelbourne» puso esa expresión de estreñido en tu cara? —preguntó.

—No tengo- —Steve resopló—. Me preocupaste por un minuto, compañero.

Sintiéndose insoportablemente consciente de sí mismo, se acomodó en el asiento. ¿Por qué siempre dejaba que Steve manejase? —Sí, bueno…, me excedí un poco.

—Sí.

Danny hizo una pausa. —¿Me vas a contar la historia pronto o voy a tener que jugar a las veinte preguntas?

—Te vas a sorprender.

—Steven, eres la versión _real_ del Capitán América y hasta tienes el mismo nombre, Kono puede atravesar cosas si se concentra lo suficiente y no creo por un segundo que no tenga algún otro poder secreto con esa actitud que tiene a veces y Chin se mueve por el espacio creando puertas... Podría apostar que hay muy pocas posibilidades que-

—«Shelbourne» es mi madre.

Oh.

 _Bien_.

Se alegraba no haber apostado.


End file.
